


A Very Serious Experiment

by White_Rainbow



Series: In the Name of...Science? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Humor, Fanart, Human/Parasite Relationships, Hux is Annoyed, Hux kinda likes it, Introducing Sid the Consensual Love Parasite, Kylo is interested in Science now, Kylo's interest includes experimenting on Hux, M/M, Nipple Play, Ok he really likes it, Orgasm Denial, Parasite Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Kylo has taken up a new hobby: Science! Unfortunately, he has decided Hux will be his primary test subject along with a creature called Insidiosa penetratus (or as we lovingly call him "Sid")For the 33 Days of Guro Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer, Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist, Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“Ren, this isn’t bloody funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Ren said through the glass of the prison cell. “This is a very serious experiment.”

The vibroblade Kylo had thrown into the cell with the stark-naked general was utterly useless. Using it would mean getting close to that…thing trapped with him. The parasite, armored in a blue carapace accented with gold, hissed and flicked its feelers in the air, circling around Hux looking for an opening.

Hux made the first move. A grave mistake, he soon realized. With blinding speed, the parasite slapped the vibroblade out of his hand with one feeler, while another barb-tipped appendage sank into his thigh.

“K…kriff…” Hux fell to his knees. His body tingled. He felt…relaxed. All the tension and anxiety of being locked in with this bloodthirsty parasite drained away.

The creature skittered around him and crawled onto his back, the hairs of its feelers tickling Hux’s skin as it climbed on. It settled on the small of his back, segmented legs clamping around his torso, pressing gently but firmly against his ribs.

Long tendrils wormed their way up his body. He gasped at the sensation, the feelers caressing the sensitive skin of his chest and under his arms, but he didn’t struggle.

The tendrils wrapped around his arms and guided them over his head. He threaded his fingers together behind his neck, obedient to the parasite’s urging.

“The _Insidiosa penetratus_ secretes a toxin that relaxes its victim’s muscles, making them less aggressive and more pliable,” Kylo said, as though reading from a biology datacron. “Though they feed primarily on blood, they entice their hosts to be -and you’ll enjoy this part, Hux- _sexually aroused_ , while feeding.”

No sooner did the words leave Kylo’s lips that the parasite’s long appendages whipped around Hux and latched onto his nipples. He let out a cry of shock, which dissolved into a long moan as the feelers vibrated and pulsated against his sensitive nubs, sending tingles of pleasure through his body.

His cock rose to attention almost immediately.

“Ah, there you go,” Kylo sneered. “You’re welcome, Hux.”

Hux was about to utter a string of curses at the knight when he felt a long, segmented tail snake around his waist and excrete a sticky substance onto his hardening cock. The excretion hardened, forming a tight cage around his shaft.

The tail then slid behind him again and worked its way between Hux’s naked cheeks towards his entrance.

Hux let out a soft expletive and shut his eyes, bracing for penetration.

The slippery, bulbous head of the parasite’s tail pressed against his entrance and stopped.

Seconds ticked by. Hux squirmed, his rim of muscle tightening and relaxing as the head caressed his opening.

_What is it waiting for?_

It tapped his entrance once.

Then it tapped twice.

Hux opened his eyes. It seemed to be waiting. Waiting for…

_Oh._

Heat rushed to Hux’s face and he found himself parting his thighs, bending over just…enough…

The bulb-tipped tail eased into him like a considerate lover.

It worked itself against his tight walls, finding his prostate and focusing all its attention on massaging it.

Hux gulped at the air between loud, needy moans that echoed in the cell. Dimly, he was aware of Kylo watching the shameful display, cock in hand, a feral grin on his lips.

Hux’s body moved with the tail’s rhythm, his hips rutting futilely against the cage around his cock which began to tighten further as his hips bucked forward.

_I’m going to…fuck I think I’m going to…_

The orgasm swelled within him. He let out a cry of ecstasy and…

…Nothing happened.

His body thrummed with burning need. He was held suspended, at the edge, but couldn’t cross the threshold.

Horror washed over him as he felt a pair of needle-sharp teeth sink into the small of his back.

_I can’t come…it wont let me come…_

“Not until it’s done, general,” Kylo said in a sing-song voice. “Let’s hope you survive until then!”

 


End file.
